


Safeguard

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cia's House, Flashbacks, Gen, Hyrule warriors - Freeform, Linked Universe, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: “I thought I recognized you from somewhere,” He told the Captain, “But for the life of me, I could never pinpoint from where or when. That little boy in green..? The one wielding the biggoron sword?”Warrior could have choked."That was you?!"
Comments: 8
Kudos: 267





	Safeguard

His face was familiar.

Then again, all of their faces were familiar because they were their own. As strange as it was to say, the resemblance between the nine was uncanny and undeniable. 

But his...His was far more familiar to Time. Something about it nagged at him. It was constantly poking and prodding, urging him to delve deep into his mind and strive to uncover, to find out, why he recognized him more so than the others. 

With Twilight, it had clicked into place they were somehow related. A descendant of his from far down the line. 

Could it be the same with _him?_

_Remember._

_**Remember!** _

But he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to remember. Where he’d seen his face? That was a rather pointless endeavor and would undoubtedly lead to a fruitless search. 

He recalled their first meeting vividly and both had experienced an eerie familiarity with one another for reasons they were unsure of. Time could tell from his carefully crafted expressions that Warrior recognized him also but was at a loss as to how and why. 

This further confirmed to Time that they must have met once upon a time. 

But when? _How?_

Surely, Time would have been able to recall such an extraordinary event. It wasn’t everyday one met an incarnation of themselves. 

It also wasn’t everyday one met _eight_ incarnations of themselves, and yet, here they were. 

But, Time digressed 

The resemblance between the two was striking. All of the Links had been taken aback and put off by it. 

* * *

_“Are you two related?”_ Wind once asked. The Sailor was sitting between Warrior and Four, constantly looking between the Knight and the Old Man across from him. 

_**“Thank you,** Wind, for asking!”_ Legend expelled a breath, _“I have been wanting to know for a while now!”_

Wanting but never asking.

The others appeared to have wondered the same if their sudden interest in the conversation was of any evidence. 

Twilight was certainly curious. While he and Time knew they were related, it was always possible for there to be more relatives. 

Warrior gave a warm chuckle and shook his head, _“No. We aren’t.”_

He disheveled Wind’s hair for good measure, ignoring the Sailor’s indignant cry. 

Time couldn’t help but frown at the answer. Something about it bugged him. Was it the forced sincerity behind Warrior’s voice? The frail conviction in his eyes? The bitterness and subtle scowl Warrior skillfully hid from the others? 

_He never dared to ask._

* * *

Of course, it wasn’t only the Links who recognized the uncanny resemblance between the two. Time’s wife, Malon, had noted it. When Malon had first been introduced to the Links, her eyes were drawn to Warrior and then Twilight almost instinctively. Her eyes shuttered with something unknown, her heart tugging at something foreign yet more than welcome. 

Time had already informed her of having met a descendant of their’s. At first, Malon believed it to be Warrior, then possibly Wind, only to discover later it was Twilight. 

However, Malon appeared to be dissatisfied with something Time couldn’t pinpoint. She was overjoyed and exuberant from having learned they had a descendant. She’d been unable to quell her excitement and contagious, toothy, smiles for several days. She’d gushed to Time in a neverending stream of proud words and happiness about being able to meet Twilight. 

* * *

_“That boy reminds me of you from when you were younger,”_ Malon once remarked to Time, drying a plate with a hand towel. _“Sixteen, I’d have to say.”_

_“Warrior?”_ Funny how he knew exactly who she was referring to. 

Malon hummed with a nod of her head, _“He looks so much like you, it’s unbelievable! I was almost convinced I was staring at a younger version of you. As the Hero of Time, I wouldn’t have doubted it was.”_

_“You aren’t the first to make such a claim,”_ He’d informed his wife, instinctively searching for Warrior among the group of Heroes running about outside. They were indulging Wind in one of his favorite games, looking far more relaxed and at ease than Time had ever seen them. 

He found Warrior nearest Twilight and struggled to hold back a laugh when a disgruntled Cucco leaped out from behind them, angrily flapping its wings and clucking furiously. The pure and unadulterated fear that crossed their faces and the comical widening of their eyes was something Time would forever remember. 

To think a Cucco of all things was able to extract such sheer and absolute terror from those possessing the Triforce of Courage...

Wonders never ceased, Time supposed. 

He’d never seen them move so fast before. Twilight and Warrior were gone before he could blink, kicking up a cloud of dust as they bolted across the ranch to safety. Legend, Hyrule, Wind, and Four were quick to drop everything and follow their example, fleeing for their lives and leaving behind an utterly baffled Sky. 

Ever the bold one, Malon snorted, 

_“I believe it.”_

_Time hadn’t been able to shake those words from his mind ever since.  
_

* * *

It frustrated Time to no end that he was no closer to uncovering the answer he’d been seeking. It was so close yet so far away. Almost out of reach. Time wasn’t sure how to cross the distance without alerting Warrior. 

When in the heat of battle, Time more-often-than-not found himself partnering with Warrior. The two made for an unbeatable duo who conquered the battlefield with hardly any effort. 

They worked well together, adapting to one another’s style and technique without trouble and swooping in with a killing blow when the other faltered or stepped aside. 

It pestered him. 

A strange, niggling sensation told him this wasn’t the first they’d fought together. Nor would it be the last. 

How was it possible? 

What really took the cake was what occurred that night. 

The Links were weary from a long day of travelling and exhausted from the three battles they’d partaken in. Setting up camp took longer than usual due to the bone-deep fatigue affecting each Hero. Still, Wild put together a wholesome meal for them to enjoy and the Links slipped into sharing a couple or so stories of their adventures. 

Time merely listened, his stoic gaze slipping towards Warrior every-so-often. The Old Man had noticed something about the Knight. For as much as he loved to talk, his voice filling the silence and becoming something they were accustomed to listening to, they knew next to nothing about him. 

Time mulled on this surprising fact, troubled. He sifted through a list of what he knew about the Knight: 

1\. He was a Knight  
2\. Obtained a nasty scar from the Dragon Knight Volga  
3\. Fought Ganondorf and a sorceress called Cia  
4\. Faced Dark Link  
5\. Fought a war  
6\. Has several sisters

The more Time thought, the steeper his frown became. He hardly knew anything about Warrior. 

Why was this? 

Warrior skillfully crafted each individual conversation he participated in. He manipulated the subject away from himself and slyly shifted the topic to others. When directly questioned about his adventure, Warrior gave a simple summary, skimmed over details, and wrapped it up promptly. None of them noticed for the way Warrior would speak, how he would draw them into a fascinating tale and keep them on their toes with suspense, distracted them from recognizing how he never directly spoke of himself. 

Tonight, the Heroes were showing a few of their instruments to pass time until Wild finished cooking. 

Legend and Sky compared their harps, Wind whipped out his baton and Spirit Flute, Hyrule revealed his recorder, and Twilight allowed Four to admire his Horse Call. 

“What about you, Time?” Wind curiously asked, drawing the oldest Hero from his thoughts, “Do you have an instrument?” 

Suddenly, Time found himself in the spotlight once more. He supposed it couldn’t hurt to join in just this once. 

“I do,” Time replied, watching the Heroes perk up and look to him expectantly. He smothered a smile and shook his head, “I don’t suppose you would want to see?” 

Wind bounded forward, “Oh yes!” he cried excitedly, “I want to see!” 

Time huffed out a small chuckle, pausing long enough in his rifling through his pack to ruffle Wind’s already disheveled hair. Warrior would undoubtedly fix it later. 

“Very well. It is a rare and incredibly important instrument.” 

“Why is that?” Surprisingly, it was Legend who voiced the question. The snarky Hero drew closer, influencing the others to do the same. Before Time knew it, they had formed a crescent moon around him. Warrior sat across from him, Wind in his lap and arms loosely wrapped around the enthusiastic sailor. Twilight, Wild, and Hyrule were to their left with Legend, Sky, and Four to their right. 

“It was given to me by Princess Zelda,” Time explained, carefully shifting through his pack to find his beloved instrument, “And it helped me greatly on my adventures.” Legend nodded in understanding. 

At long last, Time felt the familiar outline of this beloved instrument and he delicately slipped it out for all to see. It was a tad amusing to see the awe and wonder appear in their eyes. Wind was especially amazed by the blue, peculiarly shaped and unfamiliar instrument. 

“What is it?” Sky asked, briefly meeting Time’s eye. 

“An Ocarina,” 

Time stopped, mouth open but no words having escaped. The answer to Sky’s question lingered on the tip of his tongue, dissipating into nothingness the instant a different voice replied for him. 

His gaze snapped to Warrior immediately. The Knight’s grip on Wind had tightened imperceptibly, his back and shoulders stiff, and disbelieving eyes glued to the Ocarina of Time. There was a strange, unrecognizable intonation to his voice Time told himself to pay close attention to. 

He narrowed his own gaze, wondering at Warrior’s unexpected reaction. There was something more to it. The familiarity in which Warrior stared at the Ocarina of Time and the shock carefully hidden behind deep pools of blue. 

Wind dropped his head back, peering up at Warrior quizzically, 

“You’ve seen one before, Warrior?” 

Upon hearing his voice, Warrior slowly blinked and shook himself from whatever daze had overtaken him. That infamous, charming, smile Warrior was known for stretched his lips and he answered,   
  
“I have, a long while ago,” 

Time frowned at the vague response. 

“They are incredibly rare, however,” 

And there he went, deflecting the attention from himself back to Time. 

“They are indeed,” Time agreed lowly, studying Warrior intently, “To my knowledge, there are only two Ocarinas. There could be more, but I have yet to find another.” 

Before anymore could be said, Wild declared dinner was ready and the Links were up and gone in a flash. 

* * *

_Young Link sat idly on a boulder in Hyrule Field, small legs kicking in the air as he hummed a catchy tune to himself. The battle had long since ended and he took this precious little time to rest and regain his strength before they moved out once more.  
  
He knew the call to march would sound soon and sorrow swelled in his heart. Young Link had seen plenty of darkness, death, and despair. He had witnessed the world’s end many times over and struggled to rescue a land threatened by a looming moon and a Mask wielding a great and terrible, ancient, power. He’d traveled through time, back and forth and back and forth, until he’d put an end to the King of Evil, returned the Master Sword, and warned Princess Zelda of the oncoming storm. _

_Now, here he was, warped into another world and whisked away on yet another adventure to help beat back the darkness poisoning the lands of this Hyrule._

_In his hands, Link gingerly held the Ocarina of Time. Princess Zelda had given it to him- claimed it might one day help him. A subtle way of telling Link he would need it someday. The thought terrified him._

_Everything was doom and gloom nowadays and it saddened Young Link to know of the evils and horrors people were capable of. Of the atrocities and tragedies many would suffer down the road._

_It was hard accepting not everyone could be saved._

_The quiet shuffling of booted feet drew Young Link from his dark, restless, thoughts and the boy in green turned his head to find a familiar Hylian approaching. His face was blurred, his figure distorted in a way to hide his identity. He could recognize the color green and blue and the blonde hair, but other than that, nothing._

_Hands rose and signed quickly, gesturing to the Ocarina curiously._

_Young Link grinned, a tinge of nostalgia slipping into the gesture, and answered,_

_“This is an Ocarina. The Ocarina of Time,” He presented it freely, unafraid. He knew he could trust this stranger implicitly.  
_

_The blurred figure nodded to themselves, and Young Link could imagine an intrigued frown twisting their lips._

_“It’s an instrument!” Young Link brightly elaborated, cradling the Ocarina and bringing it up for the other to get a better look. He knew the knight wouldn’t try to steal from him, “A beautiful one too. It was given to me.”  
_

_“Ocarina...” The ghost of a whisper caressed Young Link’s ear and the child snapped his head up in surprise. This was the first time he’d heard the other’s voice. It was surprisingly warm and soft. Amiable and kind.  
_

_“You should talk more,” Young Link chirped from where he was perched, startling his companion, “You’re voice...it’s...it’s nice to hear.”  
_

_A shy chuckle echoed in his ears before darkness ringed around the edges, closing in..._

_“Thank you...”_

* * *

Time blinked his eyes open drowsily, squinting when tendrils of sunlight pierced them for a blinding moment. The remnants of his dream lingered in his mind, troubling the Old Man as he pondered on it. 

It felt...familiar. 

_Real._

Like a distant memory. Lost due to the passage of time and then found again. 

He sat up, his mind foggy and thoughts whirling in confusion. He raked a hand through his golden hair, wondering at the dream. Had it been a simple dream? Or was there more to it? 

The more he mused on it, the pesky sensation in the back of his mind became stronger- telling him this was a memory he’d somehow suppressed and had freshly excavated. 

The voice...

It struck him as eerily familiar and yet unfamiliar. He’d heard it once before. 

“Old Man?” 

Time blinked slowly, raising his head to find Legend standing before him with an eyebrow raised. 

“I’ve been calling to you for a while now,” The red-clad Hero huffed, crossing his arms and inclining his head, “You were staring into oblivion...” 

Time would have smiled at the hidden concern behind Legend’s words. His extremely subtle way of expressing worry and asking whether or not he was okay. 

“I’m alright,” Time said, suppressing a groan when he drew himself to his feet. He _must_ be getting old. His body kept protesting against movement of any kind. He was no longer as agile and nimble as he once was, but he was stronger and wiser. The older Hero clasped Legend’s shoulder and looked to find the seven other Heroes efficiently packing up camp under Warrior’s guidance. The Captain’s scarf fluttered in the strong breeze and Warrior fumbled to keep it from unraveling. 

Warrior...

* * *

_Young Link watched his friend care and wash his blood-stained scarf. He scrutinized every inch of the fabric, checking to make sure there were no rips or tears._

_“You really like your scarf, don’t you?” The small Hero stated with a small smile. His friend reminded him much of himself and how he treated the Ocarina of Time as if it were the most precious item in the world.  
_

_It was to him, and he supposed his friend held similar sentimentality towards his scarf._

_His friend paused momentarily, sparing him a glance. His face was soft and open. There was no harshness or sternness now that the battle was over and they were granted time for respite before they would start again._

_His friend’s eyes glimmered with an unknown emotion as he regarded the scarf he held in his hands._

_“Yes,” He softly murmured with a nod of his head, “I do...It reminds me of him.”  
_

_Whoever ‘he’ was, Young Link never did discover, but he knew whoever they were, they must have been important to his friend._

* * *

Time pursed his lips at the Knight. It aggravated him that he couldn’t pinpoint why he found the Captain awfully familiar. 

Legend shuffled in place, gaze flitting from Time to Warrior. The intense look on their leader’s face, the narrowing of his eyes and searching gaze... What could he possibly be looking for? 

Time hummed to himself, uncertain and curious, “I suppose a few questions are in order...” 

Legend quirked an eyebrow at him but Time said nothing more. Instead, he pat Legend’s shoulder and moved away to help Wind untangle himself from the shrubs he’d miraculously caught himself up in. 

The Sailor was a giggling mess, a fondly exasperated Warrior and amused Sky hovering about attempting to tug him out. 

“Of all things, Wind, and I _just_ did your hair-” Warrior halfheartedly scolded the teen, 

“Come now, Warrior,” Time interjected smoothly, slipping beside the Captain, “I recall a certain incident at a particular waterfall-” 

Legend’s curiosity was piqued when Warrior turned a surprising shade of red, stuttering, 

“I-I have absolutely no idea what you’re referring to!” 

Time’s deep laughter encompassed the air, his shoulders shaking from the movement. The Links looked on with interest. It was rare for their leader to laugh so freely and with such unrestrained warmth and mirth. 

“Wait, what incident?” Hyrule wanted to know.   
  
“Yes, do tell!” Four encouraged. 

Warrior floundered desperately. 

“No, _don’t!”_

* * *

It was when they were abruptly transported to Warrior’s world that things took an unexpected turn. 

Twilight’d thought Warrior would be thrilled to return to his home and give them a tour of his Hyrule but his keen senses told him otherwise. Warrior was displeased and reluctant. 

His confident and sure stature had wilted and his booted feet thumped against the ground a little heavier than normal. 

He plastered on a fake smile to fool the others, but Twilight saw right through it. The Knight did not appear at all happy to be here and it baffled Twilight. The forced cheer in Warrior’s voice when he would speak and the faux-prep in his step were a facade he kept tightly wound about himself. A vain attempt to convince the Links he was beyond enthused to be back. 

Twilight ambled a little behind Warrior, off to the side. He caught sight of the dark frown twisting his companion’s features and the contemplative, almost strained and hesitant look on his face. He could practically see the gears turning nonstop in the Hero’s head. His eyes had dimmed, becoming dark and stormy. 

Quickening his pace, Twilight moved to walk alongside the Knight. Warrior snapped out of his thoughts upon catching his movement and shot the Ordonian a questioning look. 

“Something you need, Twilight?” 

Twilight shook his head at the split-second transformation he witnessed steal over his companion. The amiable tone, weak smirk, and glad expression. 

“You aren’t fooling me, Warrior.” 

Warrior faltered. It was slight, not really noticeable, but Twilight noted it. His smirk faded, growing frail and crackly until it vanished completely and the grim expression from before replaced the faux-delighted one. He looked away- another sign that something was bothering him. 

It had to be something serious if it affected Warrior this much. 

“Sorry,” Warrior apologized a little gruffly, staring down the path they were on, “This road brings back some awful memories.” His demeanor visibly darkened, “And what lies at the end is worse.” 

Twilight could understand. While he didn’t know Warrior’s story, he knew how it could be. How a simple object, place, or person could dredge up the worst of memories. 

“Is there a different path we could take?” 

Warrior looked briefly surprised by Twilight’s suggestion, but shook his head.   
  
“Unfortunately, no, or I would have taken one. But I cannot-” Warrior cut off, clenching his fists, “Will not,” He managed to say between clenched teeth, “Run from it. I was bound to face it one day. Might as well be this one.” 

Twilight averted his gaze. He was never one for sentimentality or comforting, but he darn well tried. 

“It might not be much, but we’re here with you.” 

This time, Warrior stopped briefly, lifting his head to stare at Twilight for a moment before a small, genuine, smile curved his lips and he started walking again. 

“That’s more than I could ask for,” He admitted in a quiet murmur. Twilight recognized it for the thanks it was. 

He stayed next to Warrior for the remainder of the trip and never strayed even as the sun began to fall and the moon gradually ascended. 

* * *

_He walked alongside a tall, intimidating, Dragon Knight, swallowed up by his shadow. Volga had surprisingly taken a role as his protector- though Young Link had little need of one. He could hold his own quite well, thank you._

_Their fellow soldiers were grim-faced and determined._

_This tale was drawing to an end._

_At least, he hoped. He didn’t want his friend to suffer more than he already had. He didn’t want him to experience the same horrors he himself had. If he could spare his friend that, Young Link would. It was a vow he kept close to his heart and strove his hardest to achieve._

_The road was long and dark. The roiling clouds above thunderous and ominous, instilling a sense of foreboding in the armies trudging beneath them. Already, Young Link recognized the wavering resolve in some of the soldiers and he scowled._

_Would there be more turncoats? Traitors? Those hurt his friend more than any physical wound ever could._

_Speaking of his friend...  
_

_Cobalt blues scanned the faces of the nearby Knights, searching for one in particular. He spotted him marching up ahead, accompanying the Princess and General Impa discussing strategy._

_Without a word, Young Link bounded away and hopped to his friend’s side. He could see the steely resolve in his face- so alike his own. Young Link had no doubt that his friend would succeed in ridding this world of the Sorceress’s curse and consequently saving Hyrule._

_Hyrule was, in his empirical opinion, useless when it came to times likes these. It always fell upon the shoulders of the Hero to struggle, suffer, and strive to save her._

_There was also a look in his friend’s eyes that Young Link found he didn’t like. Ever since his friend had retrieved the Master Sword, he’d grown reckless and prideful. Never a good combination._

_Young Link feared for his friend. The upcoming battle would no doubt be the most difficult and trying and he knew if his friend didn’t snap out of it, he would wind up getting himself killed._

_Well then, Young Link would just have to stick to his side and make sure he didn’t. It would be easier said than done, but more than worth it._

_Without much thought, Young Link reached and tugged on his friend’s sleeve, drawing his attention from the Princess and the General. Then, grasping his hand, Young Link looked up to him._

_“We’re almost there,”  
_

_His friend, Link, smiled and nodded curtly. His eyes- no longer hidden from sight or blurred- glinted with a strange light and Young Link found he didn’t like it.  
_

_He was far too confident. Far too sure now that he wielded the Master Sword._

_“Cia’s house...” He murmured.  
_

_Once, Young Link celebrated and reveled in the rare moments his friend would speak for himself rather than through his fairy, but now..._

_He wished Proxi had spoken instead._

* * *

“There it is,” 

It was Warrior’s solemn voice that brought Time back to the present. His brow creased from the fickle memory that had come unwarranted to him. He wasn’t sure what had triggered it, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this road they had taken was known to him. 

The Links took in the sight before them. 

The dark, foreboding Fortress Warrior knew they would have to seek shelter in for the night loomed in the distance. Time wandered closer to where Twilight and Warrior stood on the edge of a cliff. The instant his gaze fell on the building, Time knew where they were before Warrior told them. 

“Cia’s House,” 

The aloof tone unsettled the Links and they discreetly shot looks of concern towards Warrior. From the guarded look on his face, they knew he had some kind of history with this grand and eerie place. 

And not a good one. 

Legend thought he sensed dark magic poisoning the air and the ground and wondered at it. Warrior was strongly opposed to magic- especially dark magic. Had something happened here that served to influence the fierce hatred he bore against it? 

Time frowned deeply. 

Cia’s House...The place from his memory. He’d been here once before. But when? How? Why couldn’t he remember? 

He looked long and hard at the structure as if it held all of the answers he sought. For some reason, he felt a stirring of anger, an odd coiling of fear, and fierce protection well up inside of him. 

Protect...

**Protect.**

_**Protect!** _

Time winced when the word thundered in his mind, ricocheting off the walls and fading into nothingness. 

Protect? 

Protect what? Who?

A hand settled on his arm and Time turned to find Wild worriedly peerkng at him from beneath his hood. 

“You doing alright, Pops?” He asked upon recognizing the pain and confusion minutely distorting the older Hero’s features. 

“I...yes,” Time nodded slowly, a strong hand giving Wild a couple reassuring pats on his shoulder. 

Wild clearly didn’t believe him but he knew better than to press. Something was frustrating Time yet the teen couldn’t tell what. He’d been watching the Old Man closely. Lately, he’d been absentminded and earlier, when they first started down the path after Warrior, he’d withdrawn into himself, eyes far away and mind distant. 

It was as if he was recalling something- a faint memory of sorts. Wild knew that look well. He’d worn it more times than he cared to count. 

“Look after Warrior,” 

“Huh?” Wild blinked at the sudden words. Time didn’t appear to realize he’d spoken at all, instead starting forward and following the group down the cliffside to Cia’s House. “Look after Warrior..?” He repeated, bewildered. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged to himself. 

Warrior _had_ been acting odd. Perhaps Time was concerned for him? 

* * *

_It was General Impa’s gruff cry that alerted Young Link to the fact that something was severely wrong. The genuine worry she didn’t bother to hide alarmed the small hero._

_“Link, wait- that **idiot!”** She tripled her efforts, her large, sharp blade viciously swiping enemies and sending them sailing in all directions.   
_

_A sharp pang of pure, unadulterated fear raced through Young Link’s veins. His friend had run on ahead, just as he’d suspected he would do._

_The Dragon Knight Volga slammed his weapon into the ground, flames encompassing his form as fury tinged with concern distorted his masked features. He scowled, fangs flashing in the light,_

_“That **boy** is going to get himself killed!”   
_

_Young Link snapped his head toward the displeased Dragon Knight, eyes wide with unrestrained worry._

_Without waiting for Volga, Young Link shot off, a trail of destruction left in his wake._

_“I have to find him!”  
_

_The urge to use the Fierce Deity Mask festered within the young hero, but he valiantly quashed it. He effortlessly destroyed any enemies that got in his way- the need to make sure his friend was safe and sound feeding this newly found strength and sudden rush of adrenaline that kept his legs pumping._

_A burst of hot air slammed into his back and past him as Volga sprinted along side him,  
_

_**“You** are just as reckless,” Came his guttural growl, flames brilliantly bright.   
_

_“Link is surrounded!” Came the Princess’s powerful, reverberating, voice, and another blast of sheer terror stole Young Link’s very breath away, “There are Dark Links appearing everywhere!”  
_

_Young Link willed himself to go faster. Dark Links? As in **plural?** His friend had no experience facing an evil incarnation of himself! How could he face more than one? _

_He desperately clung to the hope he would reach him in time._

* * *

When Time next stirred, it was a handful of hours before dawn. Heaving a quiet sigh, the oldest Hero drew himself up into a sitting position and turned his head to appraise the slumbering Links around him. 

Wind was curled into a tight ball underneath his blanket, Four calmly sleeping nearest him with his hands folded on his chest. Hyrule had one arm and leg cast out from underneath his thick cloak, and his head pillowed on his left arm. 

Twilight and Wild were back-to-back, the former of the Heroes having chosen not to transform for the night. They slept near identical to one another, with an arm curled beneath their heads and cushioning them from the unforgiving, stone, ground and blankets drawn past their shoulders. 

Sky was a mess of sprawled limbs. Time huffed out a quiet laugh at the ungainly sight. For such an amiable, kindhearted, and soft-spoken hero, Sky moved an unbelievable amount during the night and often awoke with his arms and legs haphazardly thrown here and there. 

Legend was lying on his stomach, his pack shoved underneath his head and an arm bent close to his face. His face was smoothed over in his sleep, the typical scowl and moody furrow creasing his brow absent. He looked young, untroubled, and unburdened. Sorrow tugged at Time’s heart. He knew Legend had experienced much- more than most of the others combined and he wondered why the Goddess had chosen to send him on one adventure after another. 

Yet, Time also held admiration and respect for the teen. Despite everything he’d gone through, Legend still persevered and pressed on. He had become almost detached to life and did his best to avoid making connections, but little by little, he was starting to open up and establish a strong, unbreakable, bond with the rag-tag group of wayward Heroes. 

A troubled frown pulled at Time’s lips. What would happen after this adventure was over? What would become of the Heroes? Would they still be able to contact one another? Or would they never see one another again, left only with memories they would forever treasure and cherish? 

He stubbornly silenced the thoughts in his mind and looked to the Knight still on watch...

Only to find Warrior gone. 

Time stiffened and turned every-which-way in search of the Captain. 

He was nowhere to be found. 

The Old Man stood immediately, ensuring the make-shift campsite was secure before heading off to find the missing Link. Where could he have gone? Why had he abandoned his post? It was unlike Warrior to do so. Even if he went to investigate something, Warrior knew better than to go alone. 

What had prompted him to leave on his own without waking one of his companions? 

Time didn’t know but he was going to find out. 

He left the campsite and turned down the vast corridor towards the main room of Cia’s House. His feet moved instinctively, knowing exactly where they would find the Knight. 

It might have been ages ago, but he still remembered...

Brief flashes and blurred images flickered across his mind the deeper into the House he went, and Time realized he _did_ know where he was heading. 

He’d been here before...

Long ago. 

In a time long forgotten and newly remembered. 

* * *

_“He’s in trouble!” Young Link cried, bolting down the corridors and racing towards where his friend was trapped._

_Volga chased after him. They were joined by a determined Ruto and seething Midna, both racing to reach Link before anything ill befell him._

_“He’s more of an idiot than **my** idiot,” He barely overheard Midna hissing in displeasure.  
_

_“We can lecture him later,” Ruto peacefully intervened before the Twili could continue, “Right now, we have to reach him before the Dark Links do!”  
_

* * *

Time’s lips curled back in a grimace at the paintings decorating the walls. He certainly did not miss the sight of those. 

The Sorceress had been wholly and utterly _obsessed_ with the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. It was disturbing. 

The Hero of Time continued on his short trek through Cia’s House, slowing to a stop almost instinctively when he reached the room he dreaded to see. 

* * *

_Young Link couldn’t describe the onslaught of emotions and feelings that took him captive when he skidded around the corner to find his friend surrounded by Dark Links._

_His heart leaped into his throat and his eyes went impossibly wide with terror when they lunged at him simultaneously._

_**“NO!”** The desperate, heart-rending cry ripped from his throat.   
_

_“You **IDIOT!”** Midna practically screeched. _

_**“LINK!”**  
_

_“We won’t reach him in time-”  
  
It was the Dragon Knight’s terse declaration that shattered Young Link’s world completely and made him understand. _

_They had arrived too late._

* * *

Time peered into the vast chamber he knew Warrior would be in. 

The Knight stood only a few feet inside, not daring to move any further. His face was a blank canvas, carefully shielded, and eyes dark and stormy as he recalled those terrible days. 

He was silent. Grave and solemn. 

It was a sight Time had never before seen. Not with Warrior. 

He was small. Insignificant compared to the expansiveness of the room they were in. 

“I almost died here...” 

Warrior’s voice was quiet. Steady and collected but his tone shook with an unknown emotion. He swallowed thickly, a fist pressed to his chest. 

“I thought I would...” 

_\- The unbridled fear. The widening of cobalt blues, swimming with undiluted terror and horrified understanding-_

The Old Man was reminded of a time not too long ago in which Sky allowed Hyrule to wield the Master Sword. The words Warrior had stated so simply and nonchalantly back then lingered in the back of his mind, troubling the Hero...

* * *

_“Just a beauty, isn’t she?” Warrior remarked as the Links watched Hyrule admire the Master Sword he held in his hands. The beauty and craftsmanship took him aback. They could recognize the awe and wonderment in his dark eyes._

_“I’m at a loss for words,” Hyrule admitted in a respectful whisper, a smile splitting his lips as he pointed the Master Sword forward. She moved with such grace and elegance. A fine blade. No other could hope to surpass her.  
_

_“With that blade, you feel invincible,” Warrior said, wagging a finger in Hyrule’s direction. Twilight’s gaze flicked to him, a slight frown on his face,  
_

_“That’s a dangerous way of thinking,” The Ordonian remarked, voicing Time’s thoughts aloud.  
_

_Warrior said nothing to defend himself._

_“Almost cost me my life,”_

* * *

“You were reckless,” Time’s low voice quietly broke the silence encompassing the room. 

Warrior didn’t startle. He’d likely sensed Time’s presence before the Hylian had spoken. A self-deprecating laugh fleetly followed. 

“I was overconfident,” The Knight agreed, lowering his head with shame, “If it hadn’t been for the others...For Lana...I wouldn’t be here.” 

Time moved swiftly, coming to stand beside Warrior. 

“Sometimes, I wonder what might have happened,” Warrior continued, lifting his gaze and staring ahead, unable to look Time in the eye, “If I had fallen- if Lana had been a _second_ late and the Darks succeeded... what would have become of Hyrule if I had failed?” 

Time shook his head with a stern frown, grasping Warrior’s shoulder gently but firmly, 

“No one can give you an answer to that, Warrior. There is no way to know and you will never find out. Dwelling on what-ifs is a wasteful endeavor- and one that does more harm than good. Because of Lana, because of your friends and allies, you still live. You are still here.” 

“And for that, I am forever grateful,” Warrior earnestly told Time, clenching his fists, “But that doesn’t change the fact that because of my foolishness and pride, my overconfidence, I could have cost Hyrule _everything.”_

Time hummed, “That is a possibility, but that is all it is- a possibility. There are things all of us wish we can go back, erase, and start anew,” The Hero smiled wanly, “But if it weren’t for those experiences, for the lessons we learned, or the struggles we underwent, none of us would be where we are now. There are regrets. There will always be lingering regrets we will never truly rid ourselves of...” Time knew this well. It was and always would be the harsh reality, “You have learned and grown since then, Warrior, and have taken to teaching the others what you yourself have learned.” 

Now Time felt he had an understanding of Warrior. 

_“Almost cost me my life,”_

The simple statement that had bugged Time for months now made more sense. He was issuing a warning. It was subtle but it was there. He was telling the others not to allow the power of the Master Sword to go to their heads. He was making sure none of them would take the Blade of Evil’s Bane for granted. A lesson he had learned and taken to heart. 

“I suppose,” Warrior conceded with a slight nod. 

Time appraised him somberly. 

“Forgiving one’s self is the most difficult and arduous task we will all experience in our lifetime,” He squeezed Warrior’s shoulder, “Some will succeed and some will not, but, Warrior, though it may amount to nothing, I never held it against you. Nor did any of the others.” 

Warrior’s head snapped up at record speed. For a second, Time believed he might have given himself whiplash. Stunned cobalt blues bored into Time’s own, confusion mingled with a faint trace of hope easily recognizable. 

“You..?” 

Time released another warm laugh, “I thought I recognized you from somewhere,” He told the Captain, “But for the life of me, I could never pinpoint from where or when. During the past few days, I started to remember. That little boy in green..? The one wielding the biggoron sword?”

Why on Hylia’s green earth Time had chosen to use that blade was still beyond him. It had been far too big for him then. 

Warrior could have choked, “That was _you?!”_ Then his expression brightened and a brilliant, beaming, smile broke out. It was a most welcome sight for Time to see. The genuine happiness, shock, and relief Warrior sported meant more than the Captain would ever know, “Of course it was you! I thought- I couldn’t bring myself to believe it-” He trailed off, raking his fingers through his hair as he attempted to wrap his mind around this unexpected revelation, “The Ocarina was a dead give away but I thought it was mere coincidence you had one.” 

“That was the first time I heard your voice,” Time found himself saying. Warrior chuckled faintly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I can’t believe it...” Still, the smile never left Warrior’s face. “It was you all along.” 

“You would think the title _The Hero of Time_ would have given it away,” Time mused, a hint of teasing in his tone. 

Warrior turned red and floundered pathetically, “Yes- well- I-um...” He deflated, grumbling moodily, “There is nothing I can say in my defense.” 

Time ruffled his hair. Then, without warning, he cuffed the back of Warrior’s head. The Knight cried out indignantly, leaning away from Time and shooting him a mild glare, 

“What was that for?!” 

The Knight rubbed at his head with one eye squeezed shut and the other locked on the Old Man.

**_“That_** was for being an idiot,” Time promptly answered, “I was too short to knock you on your head last time.” 

_And too relieved._

But as Time listened to Warrior’s unrestrained, if a bit embarrassed, laughter and shaky apologies, the Old Man knew deep down in his heart, that he would have done anything to safeguard the Captain. He would have given anything if it meant saving Warrior.

* * *

_The instant Lana’s barrier fell and the Darks were taken care of, Young Link dropped everything he held and spun around to throw himself at his friend. His poor, frantically beating heat did not slow, unable to handle the terrible scare it had suffered._

_His friend crashed to his knees, catching him in his strong arms and crushing him close. Young Link threw his own around his neck, clutching tightly and he screwed his burning eyes shut against the tears gathering within them._

_Both refused to let one another go._

_Young Link feared if he did, his friend would disappear. What had nearly happened, the close call his friend had experienced, did not release its hold on him. He’d almost lost his dear friend. He’d almost borne witness to his gruesome demise._

_If they had been a millisecond too late..._

_His small body trembled and Young Link realized his dear friend, Link, was also shaking. His breathing was uneven and hitched every now and then and the boy in green understood his friend was only now realizing what the true cost of his pride and overconfidence could have been._

_“Don’t ever do that again!” Young Link fiercely whispered in one pointed ear, tightening his hold. He might be choking his friend, but he was too relieved to care at the moment. “ **Ever!** I thought-” His voice caught on a sob, droplets of silver rain falling free, “I thought I was going to l-lose you!”   
_

_The blue-scarfed Hero exhaled shakily, burying his face in his hair and murmuring tremulously,_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”  
_

_His hands trembled violently, his body quaking and Young Link pulled back to give his friend a wobbly smile._

_“Don’t be,” He hiccuped, dragging his arm across his eyes and meeting his dear friend’s watery gaze. There was deep regret, heart rending remorse, and unfathomable guilt swimming in them and he shook his head, “I’m just...happy you’re still here.”_

_He was given a similar, shaky, smile,_

_“Me too.”_


End file.
